The present invention generally pertains to electrical connectors and is particularly directed to an electrical connector that is useful for temporary connection to an electrical component such as an integrated chip, that is mounted on a circuit board.
Typically, such an electrical component is of a rectangular-block shaped configuration and has first and second sets of linearly arrayed electrical contacts respectively positioned on opposite exposed sides of the component.
It sometimes is desirable for testing or operational purposes to temporarily connect the board-mounted component to some other electrical component(s) that are situated elsewhere; and electrical connectors have been developed for facilitating such connections. One such connector is a test clip having a pair of opposed slabs holding linear arrays of conductive pins. The slabs are joined by end-mounted leaf springs and positioned for connecting the pins to electrical contacts positioned on the opposite sides of the electrical component. However, such test clip requires the use of a custom application tool for flexing the test clip for enabling attachment to the board-mounted electrical component, and can be attached to only electrical components that are not mounted flush with the circuit board, since the electrical tool must grip between the component and the circuit board in order to attach the test clip to the component.